Hooks and Whips
by Vox Populi
Summary: June is hired by a mysterious stranger to find Jet. Jet has been in a coma for three weeks, and does he still have what it takes to get out of dodge. Takes place directly after Book 2 finale. JuneXJet "JUNET"
1. Chapter 1

**Hooks and Whips**

**Chapter 1**

"**A Chance Encounter"**

**For all of the Junet people out there, who don't have a good fanfiction written for them.**

**

* * *

**

** "I need you to find someone."**

** "Who?" **

** "Someone...well...he's important."**

** "Pay me well and we'll have a deal."**

** "Good."**

**"Jet!" **

** I shock my eyes open for what seemed to be the first time in a while. Leaves were the first thing my eyes took in.**

** "Jet!"**

** I felt something shake my shoulders and my head turned to see a frizzy haired girl stare into my eyes. I smiled and played it cool,**

** "Oh, hey Smells, long time no see."**

** "No kidding Jet, you were out for three weeks!" **

** "That long huh?" I slid my feet closer to my torso, raising my knees in the air.**

** "Oh no you don't. You've got to lay down longer." **

** "Pah pleeease, I've been lying down for three weeks. I need a stretch."**

** "No, Jet I won't allow it."**

** "Then maybe you forgot who is in charge here! Now, let me up!" I snapped at the girl, the outrage causing tears to well in her eyes. **

** "Sorry, Jet, I just don't want to lose you again."**

** "Jeez, Smellerbee, what happened to you." I stared into her eyes, with a growing sense of concern, it wasn't like Smellerbee to be concerned.**

** "Jet, I thought I would never hear your voice again."**

** "Well, you're hearing it now. I'm fine, really."**

** "Okay. Whatever you say Jet."**

** I got up, and my view changed from Smellerbee's face, to the tree hideout. Zip lines ropes, connected the multi-tiered structures. The many zip lines were being used to transport of Freedom Fighters to the different sections of the fort. I rose to my feet and I shook and wobbled, my legs growing weak under me. I gained my balance, and stepped forth to resume my command of the Freedom Fighters.**

** "Good to see you up and roaring Jet." a boy said while zip lining past. **

** "Glad you're up Jet, we have some problems." **

** "What is it Watson?" I replied.**

** "I've heard reports from several scouts that someone on some giant beast, is in the woods." Watson said.**

** "Well, Watson, that doesn't seem to be a problem."**

** "She has your headband, and every once in a while she'll hold the band to the beast's nose. I think she is tracking you down. But how would she get your headband? That's the tricky part."**

** "Elementary, my dear Watson, who used to be in the Freedom Fighters, and then left, in about three weeks?"**

** "Arnold, Sir. **

** "Hmm, we seem to have a Benedict Arnold on out hands Watson." I said.**

** "Nice joke sir, but that woman, she seems professional."**

** "I'm sure I can handle some petty woman."**

** A klaxon wailed in the fort, telling everyone to prepare for combat. **

** "That," Watson pointed up at the noise, "must be for our 'pretty woman'." **

** "I said, 'petty woman' not 'pretty woman' you idiot." I yelled over the klaxon.**

** "Right sorry, boss." Watson said as he covered his ears.**

** From the brush that surrounded that fort, appeared a woman. Clad in black, and her hair pulled into a pony tail which was fastened by a skull bracer. In one hand she held a long, leather whip, and the other hand Jet's headband. The beast she was on, looked up, and she leapt off her mount and called,**

** "Jet, I've come to bring you in!" her voice wasn't heard, but Jet say her mouth move.**

** "Turn the damn thing off!" Jet ordered, and the klaxon ceased to exist, and he continued,**

** "What do you want!"**

** "I want Jet!" she yelled.**

** "Well, I'm sure he would want you too." I yelled back.**

** "Pah please! He's headband reeks!"**

** "I smell?" I asked Watson, which he replied with a shrug.**

** "Well, where is he?" she asked.**

** "One second, you impatient broad." I said and I slid down the rope that lead to the ground. The decent took a good ten seconds, and I prepared for a fight, as this woman clearly wanted to capture me. I know my Freedom Fighters would give this woman a run for her money, is she ever tried. I landed about twenty feet from her, and I got a better look at her. She was about an inch shorter than me, but she was older than me. She looked strong and confident. Her posture was straight, and her black eyes gave me a glassy glare. I shifted my weight on my feet from nervousness. **

** "Well, I assume you are Jet."**

** "You know may name, what's yours?" **

** "Sorry. I don't give away that to strangers, so now if you would be kind and get on Nyla." and she pointed to her beast of an animal.**

** "Sorry, I don't get on strange animals with even stranger riders." I raised my hands in defense.**

** "Well, maybe we should get acquainted."**

** "Fine, what's your name?"**

** "June. Now, that we know each other, will you now get on Nyla?"**

** "Ehh, sure."**

** I stepped closer, and 'Nyla' growled at me, but June was close to chastise that beast with a crack of her whip. I struggled to mount the beast's back, while June athletically flipped onto her mount, and offered her hand. **

** "It's hard for first timers." June said, as I grabbed her hand, and she pulled me onto Nyla's back.**

** "No kidding. You seem to be an old timer at this." I teased.**

** "If you are referring to my age, I'll have you know that I'm nine-teen." June said.**

** "Well, that makes you older than me."**

** "How old are you?" June asked.**

** "Six-teen."**

** "You're kidding..." June sounded flustered.**

** "Nope, why?"**

** "I just pegged you to be older, and you look older. That's all."**

** I glanced to my left and saw tree trunks fly by. I looked down and saw that this, 'Nyla', was pretty fast. I looked down at the back of June, and saw her hips swing back and forth to the rhythm of Nyla's riding. To say that I didn't find this somewhat attractive and sexual, would be a lie. I felt my body to slip off, and pretty soon, I was flipping over myself, rolling on the ground behind Nyla and June. June pulled up on her reins, and did a U-turn. She stopped before me and again offered her hand. I gladly accepted the offer, and I was hoisted back on top of Nyla. **

** "So you don't fall off again, you can put your arms around my waist." June said.**

** "Wouldn't that be improper for a man to hold you like that?" **

** "Trust me honey, you wouldn't be the first to try, but unlike them I won't kill you."**

** "Oh wow, thanks. That makes me feel all the better."**

** I again felt myself slip, but being the man I am, I refused to hold onto June, and this resulted in me crashing off Nyla and hitting the ground. Again, June pulled up next to me, and hoisted me onto Nyla. **

** "Here, so you don't fall off." and June took my arms, and literally wrapped them around her. **

** "No, it would be rude for to touch you like that." and I pulled my arms away from her curves.**

** "Seriously, Jet, man up and put your hands on me!" June said and blushed.**

** "Omm, that's not sexual." I sarcastically replied.**

** "Shut up and just hold on."**

** I gingerly grasped her hips, trying to have the least amount of physical contact with her body. Also, I think one of my arms is broken from the multiple falls I have received today. **

** "I think one of my arms are broken." I said to June.**

** "Which one, right or left?"**

** "Left, like it matters."**

** "Oh, it does. My client wants you to be in perfect health when I return him to you. We'll have to wait until your arm heals."**

** "Oh, in that case they are both broken." **

** June pulled up on the reins, rearing Nyla to a stop. She jumped out of my light grasp, and landed with grace on the ground. I followed suit, and landed on my feet, which was better than falling off. She punched my left arm, and I was knocked backwards.**

** "Well, you didn't cry, so both of your arms aren't broken, now let my punch the other." June threatened.**

** "No no no. The right one is really broken, no joke."**

** "Then take of you shirt so I can see your arm."**

** "Why are you so quick to take me out of my clothes?" I teased.**

** "Please, the last thing I want to see is a jungle boy, naked." and she rolled her eyes.**

** "Haha, I think you'll be pleased with what you'll see." **

** "Do you want me to help you with your arm or not?"**

** "Well, since it's broken, I can't really move it with out it hurting."**

** "So what do you want me to do?" she asked.**

** "Pull off my shirt."**

** "You're joking." and her glazed turned to a death beam, searing through my skull.**

** "Trust me I don't joke about this kind of stuff." I said with earnest in my voice. **

** "Fine." and she walked up to me, swinging her hips back and forth. Her hips made a make-shift metronome and I was hypnotized.**

** "My eyes are up here, Jet." and she put her hand under my chin, closing my slack jaw and forcing my eyes to met hers. She smiled and her hands twiddled at my belt line. She un-tucked my half-tucked shirt, and pulled it up half-way. She grabbed my right arm, and hoisted it up, and I raised my left arm, and she finished taking off my shirt, somewhat slowly. She stopped when the shirt covered my face, revealing my whole chest, and with her free hand she idle drew circles on my abdomen.**

** "Wow, you weren't joking when you said, 'I think will be surprised with what you see.'."**

** "Thanks. June?"**

** "Yes, Jet." she said in astonishment.**

** "Can you please take my shirt off, you can stare all you want after."**

** "Right." **

** She took the rest of my shirt off, and when I could finally see something other than my shirt, I saw June smile.**

** "You don't seem to be the type to smile." I said.**

** "You didn't seem to be the type to have some nice looking abs. What's your secret?"**

** "Why? You got some fat to trim off?"**

** "Don't you say that again, if you value you life. But seriously what's your secret?"**

** "I lived half of my life in the trees. Climbing and swinging from branch is a great workout."**

** "To be such an acclaimed climber, you a very clumsy."**

** "I've been a coma for three weeks, I just woke up today. Give me a break, June."**

** "Well, excuse me!" **

** "You're excused."**

** "We'll make camp here for the night."**

** "The night! How far away is out destination?"**

** "Another two day's ride."**

** "What? Two days!" I exclaimed.**

** "Yep, I'm glad you can still hear."**

** "Screw this, I'm leaving."**

** "Nyla." and June cracked her whip, commanding the beast to lash it's tongue out at me. It pricked me, and I was immobile. I fell face first into the dirt, and I was dragged two steps, which was how many I took before I was frozen. **

** "Why did you call me a 'broad' earlier today?"**

** "Look at how you are dressed!" luckily my voice still worked.**

** "What's wrong with how I dress, boy?" **

** "Just a little revealing, don't you think."**

** "Omm no not all. The dress only shows my shoulders. Everything else is covered."**

** "Well, then I guess it was just because I thought you got around then!" I yelled, frustrated that I couldn't move.**

** "Got around! Haha, oh little boy. Do I look like a lot of men try to catch me?"**

** "No," and June raised her fist, "but it looks like you do most of the catching!" I tried to defend myself.**

** "Awww, I'm not flattered." and she punched my right, broken arm. I screamed in pain, and I gasped for breath. **

** "Oh, right, I'll go make that sling for you. Don't go anywhere." **

** "Oh, I plan on staying right where I am, and enjoy the view of the ground."**

** June strutted off, and went to a pack on Nyla, and dug out some string and some leather. She tied the string through the leather, and came back to my body. She put the sling around my arm, and she sat my up on my butt, but I soon fell over with the back of my head hitting the ground.**

** "Well, at least my view changed." I joked.**

** "The venom should wear off soon, in the meantime I'll make some dinner."**

** "You do that."**

** "Is that a sexist comment I hear?" June teased.**

** "Oh no. It's just I'm a horrible cook."**

** "Well, then I guess I should stop trying to impress you."**

** "You were trying?" **

** "Not at all."**

** I shut up at this point in the conversation, as it was taking an awkward turn. June went silent and boiled up some water. Nyla laid down on the outskirt of camp, as to not take up some much room. On the other side of the fire from Nyla was two tents, that I put up after I could move again. The dinner was soup and tea. My thoughts turned back to the Freedom Fighters. I doubt they followed us, as Nyla's speed was unmatched. The distance we covered in one afternoon, must be staggering, and that the place we are heading towards must be really far off to be a two days ride. **

** "What are you thinking about?" June asked.**

** "My gang."**

** "So is this a criminal gang?"**

** "It's a gang against the Fire Nation."**

** "Oh, well. Good luck with that." and she took a sip of her tea.**

** "Thank you?" I said with skepticism in my voice.**

** "Oh, you are welcome."**

** There was an awkward pause, that was broken by Nyla snoring.**

** "What type of animal is that?" I asked.**

** "A Shirshu."**

** "Oh wow! I've heard a lot of stories about them!"**

** "You know about Shirshues?"**

** "Well, I do live in the woods, remember?"**

** "Right, but that doesn't mean you should know about Shurshues."**

** "I've run into a couple of Shirshues in my time."**

** "Really, that must have been fun."**

** "Yes, well I didn't know they were called that, until Smellerbee told me about them."**

** "Smellerbee?"**

** "A girl in my gang." **

** "Do you like this girl?" June teased, her index finger tracing the top of her cup.**

** "No, not romantically, but she does."**

** "Haha, I don't blame her!" **

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Oh, nothing." **

** "Right."**

** My mind then went back to before I was in a coma. The thoughts drifted back and forth from the Avatar and Katara. **

** "So...Jet...where are you from?"**

** "The forest, duh."**

** "I mean before the forest."**

** "My village, then it was burned down by the Fire Nation."**

** "Is that why you are against the Fire Nation?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Well, I'm sorry to hear about your village."**

** "Yeah, coming from the lady who kidnapped me."**

** "Hey, you came under your own will. Which reminds me, why didn't you fight back?"**

** "I'm finding myself asking the same question, I guess call it fate."**

** "So fate made you do this?"**

** "No you did, fate made me not fight."**

** "Okay. What about your parents?"**

** "Died in the fire."**

** "Again, I'm sorry."**

** "Oh, what do you care."**

** I didn't wait to hear her response. I quickly fell asleep, and dreamed nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**This was typed up for a group on DeviantArt. It's a splice of Jet and June, called Junet. I like Jet, so i thought i would write some fanfiction, to help the Junet fans out there, and also the Jet fans. More for this story later.**

**PLEASE R&R, all comments and reviews are accepted and are taking seriously. Follow me on Twitter WmitchW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooks and Whips**

**Chapter 2**

"**Shibo's Castle"**

**

* * *

**

** _Dear Diary, _**

_** The morning, I got Jet. It's weird though, he didn't put up a fight like my client said he would. So just seems...so calm and cool. Also, he isn't the bad on the eyes, to bad he is sixteen. If only he was older...or if I was younger. We talked about his past, and I asked him about his parents. I seemed to have touched a tender nerve, but he hid it quite well. I know that I got to him, because he gave me a trite remark about me not caring, and went to sleep.. Obviously, I do care or else I wouldn't have asked. Men...the mysterious sex. Oh, well can't live with them, can't live without them. He didn't even eat dinner, so I hope he wakes up and eats something.**_

_** Sorry, he did wake up. We ate some soup that I made earlier, you know the recipe, it's my favorite. He ate five bowls, that tops the fat guy's record, the one who traveled with that kid with the scar on his face.**_

_** A messenger hawk just came, dropping down a note. It's from the client who wanted me to get Jet. It reads:**_

_** "On your way to drop off point, please pick up another man I need. His name is Shibo. I'll pay you double for the inconvenience."**_

_** Oh, well, at least I'm get double pay. I don't like the sound of this guy, though. Jet is around here, he might know something about this character. I'll be sure to ask him tomorrow. Well, tomorrow scopes out to be more actiony than planned, so I'm going to need my rest.**_

**I heard June close her book, that I assumed she was reading, put in a knapsack on Nyla's saddle, and go into her tent. When I heard the tent flap close, I slipped out of my sleeping bag, and go outside of the camp. I did a morning lark bird call, which was a distress call for my Freedom Fighters. I waited and waited, but I heard no response call. I walked back into the camp, to met June staring angrily at me.**

** "Oh, hey. I had to pee."**

** "Sure, I just heard a morning lark call. Weird, it's midnight."**

** "Yeah, that is weird."**

** "Well, if I were to hear it again, you want to know what I'll do?"**

** "Sure, what will you do?"**

** "I'll hogtie, blindfold, and gag you with a balled up sock."**

** "You always struck me as the type of person to be into that type of stuff."**

** "I wasn't done."**

** "Oh, were we going to spank me as well?"**

** "Ahh! You are impossible!"**

** "For being a bounty hunter, you aren't very good at this."**

** "Silence!" **

** I saw her crack up her whip, that she was holding menacingly earlier. I did a quick side step to the right, and ducked when she brought the whip to crack over my head.**

** "Oh, so you were going to whip me instead of spanking?"**

** "Nyla!" and she cracked her whip at the beast.**

** Nyla turned it's head at me and lashed it's tongue at my leg. I couldn't dodge out of the way in time, and I cut me. I collapsed to ground, paralyzed.**

** "There, that should keep you in your place long enough."**

** "Too bad you couldn't hit me yourself."**

** "I don't need to."**

** "You still cheated."**

** "Oh well, what are you going to do about it?"**

** She had me, I lost. I had no counter, no back talk, no nothing. **

** "I see. Well, sleep tight." she began to tie my wrists and ankles together, my wrists by her skull bracer, and my ankles by a tight piece of leather. **

** "What are these for?" and I shook my bound joints.**

** "The venom wears off in a few hours, those are to make sure you don't leave. Now, go to sleep." **

** She rose from her knees, and went back to her tent, her unbound hair reaching the middle of her back. With nothing better to do, I went to sleep.**

** I was awoken with the sound of hard muscle hitting ground. I felt that my ankles and wrists were unbound, and that there was a lot of pressure on my stomach. I flipped over onto my back, and saw June driving Nyla. **

** "Good morning sleepy butt." she teased, and glanced down to catch my dreary eyes. **

** "I'm hungry." I replied.**

** "I bet, it's almost noon. I thought you went into another coma for second."**

** "Well, thanks for trying to wake me up, or anything."**

** "Are you always going to be a smart ass?"**

** "Hey, I'm the cool, smart ass guy."**

** "What does that make me?"**

** "I dunno. The...bounty hunting, goth girl."**

** "I'm not goth."**

** "Oh, you had me fooled with all of the black leather, and the bondage fetish."**

** She pulled up of the reins, hard. This caused Nyla to lift off it's front paws, and caused me to slide down Nyla's back. My ribs caught June's knees, and I clutched my side in pain.**

** "You don't insult me. And I don't have a bondage fetish." she hissed through her teeth, and she snapped Nyla back to a running pace.**

** "Jeez, take a joke."**

** I looked up at her face, and I clearly saw a single tear stream down her face. I must have really hurt her, and I had to make it up to her somehow, but I didn't know how. **

** "I'm sorry June. It was...wrong...for me to say that."**

** "Damn right it was." she sniffed.**

** "I'll make it up to you somehow."**

** "We're here."**

** I rolled to my side, now pushing all my weight on my good ribs. I saw a small village in front of me, the citizens busy with their daily chores. Nyla's speed dropped considerably, and we walked into the village, everyone staring. A little boy waved to me, and I embarrassingly waved back, only to have the boy pulled away from his mother. **

** "June why are we here?"**

** "To get a man named Shibo."**

** "SHIBO!"**

** "You know of this man?"**

** "Yeah, he's like the most powerful gang lord in these parts!"**

** "He sounds like a push over."**

** "Take me to the butchers."**

** "Whatever..."**

** She stopped Nyla, and I dismounted, actually I slid off. June and I walked into the butchers, and I walked up to the counter.**

** "I need two meat hooks please." I asked the butcher himself.**

** "We sell meat, not hooks."**

** I grabbed him by the collar over the counter and asked one more time.**

** "I need two meat hooks, now."**

** "Sure, whatever you want."**

** I let him go, and he stumbled into the back. Seconds later he came out producing two meat hooks. I grabbed the meat hooks, they were short little things, but the wicked curve in them made me gleam in pleasure.**

** "Where is the smithy?" I asked the butcher.**

** "Across the street you can't miss her."**

** I made a line for the exit,**

** "Oh, we are leaving now?" June asked.**

** "Yes, I need one more thing." **

** "Whatever." and she put down a hunk of meat, and then she started to walk with me. **

** "I need you to add and iron shaft to these two hooks." **

** "Like a rod, but with hooks at the end?" the smithy asked.**

** "Exactly."**

** "Shouldn't take to long." **

** I handed him the hooks, and the smithy began the process of adding iron shafts to the hooks. I went back to June after paying the smithy his charge, and waited for him to finish.**

** "So what exactly are you doing?" June asked.**

** "Making a bastard form of my hook swords."**

** "Why?"**

** "You'll need my help to take out all of the guys to get to Shibo."**

** "Who said I needed help?"**

** "Technically, no one."**

** "So why help me?"**

** "I need to make it up to you."**

** "As long as you don't get hurt."**

** "I can hold my own, I did fight the Avatar." I reminisced about Ba Sing Se.**

** "I was hired to hunt down the Avatar once."**

** "Really? Haha, did you find him?"**

** "Yes, I always find my mark." **

** "What did you do with him?" I asked.**

** "He got away."**

** "Care to share?"**

** She told her story of how a fat man and a boy with a facial scar hired her to find the Avatar's girlfriend. That they hunted him down to an abbey, where Nyla was swamped with perfume, and that allowed the Avatar to escape.**

** "What nuns make perfume?" I asked as she brought her story to a close.**

** "I dunno, but that's why I don't wear perfume anymore."**

** My thoughts quickly went to June wearing perfume, and how she would smell like. **

** "Jet." and June shook my day dream away.**

** "What?" I snapped at her, I was enjoying June wearing perfume.**

** "The smithy is done." and she pointed an elegant finger at the dirty smithy.**

** I took my new hook swords, they weren't anything like my old ones, but I was never going to see those again. We mounted Nyla, and I borrowed some of June's leather bounds, and made myself leather grips for my swords as we rode to Shibo's hideout. His hideout was a castle on a hill slightly outside of the village. **

** "So why are we after Shibo?" I asked.**

** "The client who hired me to get you, wanted me to get this guy too."**

** "He sounds like a real character."**

** "Who? Shibo? Or my client?"**

** "Your client." **

** "Why?"**

** "Why does he need this Shibo guy?"**

** "That doesn't matter, I don't ask stupid questions, unlike you."**

** "You don't understand."**

** "What is there to understand?"**

** "Shibo is on his death bed, from the last I heard about him."**

** "When did you last hear this?"**

** "About five weeks ago."**

** "So as far as we know, he could be dead."**

** "It's a high possibility."**

** "Great." she pouted.**

** We rode the rest of the way to the castle, and as we approached the main gate jarred open. We shared suspicious glances, and we rode into the castle's main yard.**

**

* * *

**

** Fight is coming next chapter. Shibo is Japanese for "fat", as far as I know. Jet needed his hook swords, so I made him make his own. Also June seems to be that really soft girl, but with a tough exterior. **

**PLEASE R&R follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooks and Whips**

**Chapter 3**

"**A Dead Man and His Son."**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for like three weeks, my bad. I have no excuses, I should have had this chapter up a long time ago. Thank you for bearing with me!**

**

* * *

**

** I hopped off Nyla as we entered into the silent courtyard. My ears were straining to pick up any sounds in the silent void. I heard the crumble of a rock falling off the high ****exterior walls, bouncing it's way down to earth. I heard a door creak open, and out of the archway filled out five men. The one that looked to be the leader spoke up to us,**

** "Why are you here?"**

** "We are here for Shibo." I called back.**

** "If you want him, then you'll have to get through us."**

** "No problem, Nyla!" and June cracked her whip, calling for Nyla's poisoned tongue to strike. **

** Two of the men were paralyzed before the fight stared, and before the three could take a step, Nyla cut down another pair of men. The last remaining man ducked as Nyla's tongue was coming for the third sweep, and he charged at men. I ducked under his punch, and jammed my shoulder into the soft spot under his chin, jarring his jaw. My momentum carried me back to a standing position, and I threw an elbow at his exposed stomach. I could hear his lungs wheeze out of air and as the finisher, I punched his nose, breaking it and having him land in a heap on the ground. **

** "I'm impressed."**

** "Let's just get this Shibo guy, June." I said returning her mocking comment with stomps leading to the doorway. **

** We walked throughout the castle, and we meet up at the throne room entrance. I kicked down the doors, and there sat two men. One on a bed, and the other crying at the bed side.**

** "Do what you want, he's dead. My own father, dead." the crying man sobbed.**

** "Is that Shibo?" June asked, as she only cared for her bounty.**

** "Yes, that's the great and mighty Shibo."**

** "Wait, what's your name?" I asked to the man.**

** "Shibo Jr. Why?" the man raised his head off his hands to meet our gaze. June and I exchanged knowing looks and we walked towards Shibo Jr.**

** "Wait! What are you doing? Don't you want my father? AHH!"**

** "So, explain to me one more time... you can cook?"**

** "June, quit acting so surprised, and so what if I can cook?"**

** "Just can't see a manly man as you doing a "woman's" job."**

** "Omm, that's sexist, and you are insulting, downgrading, and stereotyping you gender! What is wrong with you!"**

** "I'm old fashioned sue me."**

** "Fine, you are impossible."**

** "Well, what ever this is, it's really good."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Yup."**

** After capturing and knocking out Shibo Jr. we left the castle and started back on track to meet our mystery client. I finished eating my soup, and went back to our now one tent, as June had to barter mine away for food, which is bullshit, because I had plenty of money, but June was stubborn and refused any money. So I crawled into my sleeping bag and drifted to sleep.**

** _Dear Diary,_**

_** Today, well...it was a good day. Jet fought this afternoon, and we got Shibo Jr. because Shibo Sr., is dead. Jet made some hook swords today, which haven't left his side at all. But, the reason why today was so good is that I finally was able to Jet into my tent. Sure I bartered his tent away for useless food, but now I get to 'sleep' with Jet. I think I'm starting to fall for my little warrior...I hope he feels the same way as I do for him.**_

_** A messenger hawk just came, from the client. He wants me to convince Jet to kill Shibo Jr. by any means necessary. Why does this guy want me to get Jet to kill him? I don't know, but I guess I should follow his orders, now to go to bed.**_

_** -June**_

** I awoke from the night in a hot sweat. The tent was extremely hot. I checked on June and she seemed highly content with the sleep arrangements. This stupid tent wasn't made for me, let alone for two people. June was practically on top of me, and she was smiling too. Now, that scared me, June never smiles, ever. I manage to slip out of the tent without disturbing June too much. I check the dead fire out of habit. In the tree fort, if there was even one ember still burning, it could catch the whole fort on fire, so it was a rule to check a dead fire. I sat down by a small, clean water puddle and I checked my reflection. I heard grass giving way to feet from behind me, and I turned to see June standing there in a night robe. Two things happened to my body. One, it went into shock, and two, I died. June looked absolutely, no-doubt-in-my-mind, beautiful. She looked like a regular young woman. No silly leather straps, her hair was down, no whip, just her...in a white nightgown. **

** "Jet? You okay?" if her looks weren't enough to kill someone, we surely wouldn't be alive after hearing her voice.**

** "Me? Yeah, I'm fine."**

** "Good, 'cause I don't want anything to happen to you."**

** "You feeling okay, June?"**

** "No, not one bit." she was stepping closer to where I sat, and I shuttled up against a tree trunk.**

** "Jet, I have something to tell you."**

** "What's that?"**

** "I've been told by our mystery client, that I need to convince you by any means necessary to kill Shibo Jr."**

** "Any means necessary you said?"**

** "I didn't stutter, that's what I said."**

** She was standing in front of me, and I had no where to run off to, I was trapped, the bounty hunter had got her bounty. She bent down on her knees, and crawled up to met my face, her pale hands resting on my bare chest. Her faces was inches from mine. I could feel her warm breath cascade against my skin. **

** "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the fun way."**

** "Fun way?" and I sealed my doom.**

** She leaned all the way, her lips making flush contact with mine. She released the bond that held our lips together.**

** "That's the fun way."**

** "You know, I kinda like the fun way."**

** "Me too...so are you going to kill Shibo Jr.?"**

** "I think I need some more convincing." and I braced for another kiss.**

** "I love you, Jet."**

** I froze, my brain stopped. The words I heard June say were still trying to be registered when she spoke again.**

** "I don't know how else to explain how I feel for you, Jet. Now, go kill Shibo Jr. so we can continue our little night of fun."**

** "I'll go get my sword."**

**

* * *

I love the word choice I used in this chapter. And JET IS SO LUCKY! WHY CAN'T I BE AS LUCKY AS HE IS WITH WOMAN!**

**Okay, So june loves Jet, but does Jet love June back? I know, but you'll have to find out next chapter. I know it's a short read, but next chapter IS A BIG REVEAL! LIKE REALLY BIG! So that's why I stopped here.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE R&R and Follow me on twitter WmitchW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooks and Whips**

**Chapter 4**

"**A Life Well Earned"**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** "What happened after that daddy?"**

** "That, sweetie will be for another bed time story."**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Go to bed Mella."**

** I rose from her bedside, and my knees ached to life, and I walked to the doorway.**

** "Dad?"**

** "Yes, mels?"**

** "You're the best."**

** I watched her snuggle into her bed and close her eyes. I quietly shut the door all the way.**

** "DADDY!"**

** My instincts kicked in and shoved open the door.**

** "What? What is it!"**

** "You were going to close the door all the way."**

** "Oh, right, you like the door open. Sorry, Mella I forget easily."**

** "It's okay, just don't forget this time."**

** "I won't."**

** I closed the door under the watchful eye of my daughter. Making sure I kept it ajar, she nodded a job well done, and turned over to drift asleep. I tip-toed down the staircase to join Mella's mother on the sofa.**

** "She asleep?"**

** "Yes."**

** "What bed time story did she ask for? "Moonlight"? That's her favorite."**

** "She asked for the story of how we met."**

** "Oh." and a blank stare crept into her eyes and made settled itself in.**

** "It caught me off guard as well."**

** "What did you do?"**

** "I told her the story of course. I told her how you found me. How we fought off all those men at the castle. How we captured Shibo Jr."**

** "Don't tell me you told her how you killed him too?"**

** "Of course not! I stopped it before that part."**

** "Good. I like the part before you did it."**

** "So do I."**

** I turned silent. I was enjoying the calmness the silence brought to me on a silver platter. I noticed June writing in a book, a book that seemed very old and ragged. **

** "What are you writing in there?"**

** "It's my dairy."**

** "I'm I in there?"**

** "Of course. Like you even have to ask."**

** "How many do you have?"**

** "Just this one. I got it the day before I was sent to find you."**

** "Hmm."**

** I pondered what stories her dairy held. All of her journeys, the same ones she dragged me on with her. **

** "Whatever happened to that client that hired you to find me?"**

** "I don't know, I haven't heard anything from him since the night you killed Jr."**

** "Well, we kinda have to thank him for bringing us together."**

** "Yeah, with him I wouldn't have found you."**

** I heard thunder rumble in the distance. Then moments later a bright flash tore open the sky followed by the loud clap created by the expansion of heated air. **

** "AHH! DADDY!"**

** "Mella?"**

** I leaped over the couch arm, and skipped two steps at a time to climb the stair well. I burst through the ajar door, giving way to my daughter cowering fear on her bed. Her eyes kept glancing to her window as if the source of her fright originated from the window. **

** "There's someone outside my window." she whispered.**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "I saw him when the lightning struck."**

** "I'll check it for you, just go back to sleep." now both of us whispering.**

** I went to the window, and to my luck another bolt of lightning tared open the clouds, illuminating a figure in the middle of the street. **

** "June!" **

** I heard her graceful foot steps land on the stairs, but there was a sound of hurriedness and worry to them.**

** "Yeah, Jet, what is it?" she asked from the door way.**

** "Mella saw a man outside her window."**

** "Is he still there?"**

** "Check for yourself." and I mentioned her forward.**

** She shared glances with her daughter and crept towards the opening. To my luck, another lightning bolt shimmered in the distance, but it produced enough light to shine on the figure who was still in the middle of the muddy road.**

** "Oh my. Bless the Spirits."**

** "Stay here, while I check it out."**

** I saw her darkened face drop to gave a nod, and I went down the stairs to inquire information from the figure in the road. The rain intensified at each step I took closer to the front door. Thunder clapped as I opened the door, and lightning brightened the sky and the man. Every step I took closer to the man was greeted with lightning, each one confirming what my eyes were seeing. Then half way to the man, the lightning gave way to nothing. No more man. I still walked to where the man was standing, and there was a note in a leather wrap. I picked up the parcel and carried my trenched body back inside. My wife and daughter were downstairs awaiting for my arrival. My wife's eyes picked up the parcel under the crook of my arm, and Mella ran to hug my upper leg. **

** "Daddy!"**

** "The man's gone, dad made sure of it mels."**

** "Jet, what's in the case?"**

** "I don't know, but I think some young lady should be going to bed!"**

** "Not if you can't catch me, Daddy!"**

** To her credit, Mella did run around the house, but I cornered her into her room, and grabbed her and put her over my shoulder. Her legs and arms were flailing, but I kept the animal civil, and put her to bed. I remembered to keep the door ajar as I walked out of the room. My wife and I sat in the kitchen and inspected the leather bound case. I unhitched the clasp, and out slid a single note. We exchanged nervous looks, and I picked up the note. I whispered it out loud.**

** _'Dear our Happy Couple,_**

_** First off, let me say that I normally don't tell the people I've been hired to kill before I kill them. But, my client has expressed explicit directions as to how I'm should go about my job. He has also told me, that he has done certain business with June, the wife of the house. Know, that I'm only hired to kill Jet, the husband, and June, the wife, and not Mella, the daughter. **_

_** Now, for what I want to say...**_

_** I take my job very seriously, and I have fulfilled every contract that has come my way. Yes, that was me out in the road, and the same person who frightened your daughter. You'll be dead within the week, so don't plan any big parties.**_

_** -Formerly,**_

_** Yours'.**_

**We sat there in silence, stunned to our current state. **

** "You don't think it's the same 'Client'?"**

** "We can't be sure June. We have to assume all the worst."**

** "Right."**

** "We need to leave the city tonight."**

** "And go where, and what about Mella?"**

** "Just trust me, June."**

** "Okay, Jet. I trust you."**

** "Get packed."**

**[[]]**

** "Thank you Smellerbee. For everything."**

** "Jet, don't worry about it. Me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters will gladly watch over the ex-leader's daughter. I just wish I could go with you and help."**

** "Smells, I need you here at the fort, plus you are the only other person I would ever trust to watch over my daughter." **

** "Thanks Jet."**

** I looked over the tree fort. It had grown in size over the past seven years. Under the leadership of Smellerbee, the Freedom Fighters had grown to an international fighting force, the enforced peace and equality around the world. Smellerbee always kept her position open for me, but I had a family to raise, and now a family to defend. I waved good-bye to Mella, and she ran in for a group hug with June and I. The women were shedding tears, and I held them back. **

** "I'll miss you."**

** "We'll miss you too, Mella." June said.**

** June and I waved good-bye and slid down a zip-line to touch ground. Smellerbee provided us with transportation, as Nyla had passed away rather painfully for June. **

** "So now where do you head to Jet?"**

** "I suppose to Shibo's castle. Like retracing our steps from all those years ago."**

** "Sounds good, let's go."**

** So we began on our two day journey back to where it all started. Where seven years ago my love for June blossomed into marriage and marriage into our beautiful daughter. Nothing had changed between us in the seven years we had lived together, and now we get to visit the good ole days were we kicked ass, and looked damn good doing it as well.**

**[[[[[]]]]]**

** So who saw that little stunt coming? This is the break out chapter, this is the one that starts off the whole adventure. The first three chapters were setting this whole chapter up. If you guys don't follow, the first three chapters were Jet telling Mella the story of how he and June meet and fell in love. Who else thinks the last sentence is cheesy? I DO!**

**Thanks for reading, hopefully this story will gain more popularity, cuz this pairing is really fun!**

**PLEASE R&R and follow me on twitter wmitchw**


End file.
